On the Run
by GameKirby
Summary: One day while playing in Leo's yard, An F.B.I. Agent comes by searching for David who was also known as The Missing Orphan Boy and takes June with him to search for David. What is the F.B.I. Agent's real plan for David?


(On the Run) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Meet the F.B.I. Agent-

On one day the gang was hanging out at Leo's backyard playing games until all the sudden an F.B.I. Agent arrives and says "Attention. Is one of you kids by the name of June?" June answers "It's me." The F.B.I. Agent explains to her that she was a friend of David's in one of his missions, June takes the Agent to the Rocket Room to shown him the picture of David on the wall. The F.B.I. Agent brings out a camera and a waikie-talkie and tells the headquarters that the orphan been found, The gang explains to the Agent that David isn't an ordinary kid he's a Spy hero to protect the gang. Leo, Quincy and Annie think the F.B.I. Agent is a bad guy working for Big Jet and wants to capture David for something, The Agent plants a microphone device on June's belt in order to hear what the gang says. June tells the Agent "Please Mr. Agent David's my friend, I've been his friend since the day we met." June explains the story of him becoming a Phantom and the loss of David's parents, The Agent knows about David as "The Missing Orphan Boy" in the newspapers a year ago. The gang boards Rocket while June boarded on an F.B.I. Helicopter to David's castle while she secretly warns David that the F.B.I. are coming. Will David get the message about the F.B.I.?

Chapter 2. -Escaping the Castle-

David does workout until his communicator gives him a silent message saying "WARNING: F.B.I. arriving at the castle." David activates his security and cloaking systems to prevent the F.B.I. from finding him. David goes to his lab to grab a few gadgets and put them in his backpack including his newest ones: The Height Enhancer, a device that can make people or objects of any size and the Inviso-Vest, a vest that turns it user Invisible. The gang and the F.B.I. travel toward David's Island but the gang sees the island with a giant volcano we're the castle was, June discovers the David got her message and activated a security system by putting a hologram of a giant volcano to hide his castle. The F.B.I. Agent tells headquarters on his walkie-talkie about the Island, June tells the Agent "Please don't hurt him, he's my friend." Unknown to gang and the F.B.I. David flies out of his Island on his Rocket Shoes with his Inviso-Vest on to make himself invisible to prevent from being seen until Rocket and the F.B.I. Chopper get a message that Red Hawk has escaped from Jail. How will the gang and the F.B.I. stop Red Hawk?

Chapter 3. -Security Breached-

The F.B.I. Agent tells June how to shut off the security system but she won't tell him so the Agent gives her a choice: Punishment or the Security system, June pulls out a pager-like device from her pocket to turn off the security system and reveal the castle. The F.B.I. Agent is amazed by the castle hidden by a hologram, June whispers "Forgive me David." The gang watches from Rocket to see the Agent enter the grounds of the castle, The Agent presses the Intercom and a message was played and it says "Sorry I'm not here, I'm on a mission, Stop Red Hawk! Be back later. Bye." The Agent knew that David must've escaped before they've arrived cause' he heard June speaking behind his back. The Agent grabs June's arm until she kicked him on his shin (Lower part of the leg) to release her, She quickly puts on a pair of Rocket Shoes and escapes the Agent's clutches and heads towards David's location. The gang was shocked by June's actions by kicking the F.B.I. Agent and flying away, The gang decides to follow her in order to find David and stop Red Hawk. Will June and the gang find David in time?

Chapter 4. -Attack of the 30ft David-

While flying on Rocket the gang activates Rocket's Look-and-listen scope to find David, June flies above Rocket and sees David located in the Savannah in Africa. June and the gang spots David battling Red Hawk in a flying battle, The gang discovers that Red Hawk has captured herds of animals all over Africa in order to make money, David sees a swarm of black helicopters and cars with the letters "F.B.I." on them. David uses his newest gadget: The Height Enhancer to turn himself into a 30ft Giant in order to save the animals, stop Red Hawk and the F.B.I. from capturing him. The gang was amazed by David becoming a Giant Boy until the F.B.I. sees him and are shocked to see him as a Giant, when the gang sees David as a Giant, Rocket circled around him seeing how he got big, When David sees the F.B.I. guys he runs so hard to them he causes earthquakes every time he makes a hard step. Red Hawk surprises the gang and the F.B.I. by planting an Evil Command Chip on the back of David's neck controlling him, David makes a Godzilla-like roar so loud it echoed all over Africa, Red Hawk commands him to attack Rocket and the F.B.I. Will the gang rescue David from Red Hawk's control?

Final Curtain -Meet June-zilla-

David begins to attack Rocket and the F.B.I. vehicles by stomping on the Cars and punching the Jets. Rocket avoids getting hit, Leo tells him "David! Why are you attacking us!" The gang discovers a Red Computer Chip attached to David's neck. June returns inside Rocket in order to tell the guys "Leo aim this gadget at me and press 'Big' OK?" June jumps off Rocket and Leo activates the Height Enhancer at her turning into a 30ft Giant in order to save David from Red Hawk. The gang was amazed by June turning into a Giant in order to stop David, The F.B.I. Agent thinks June is working for David so he calls for back-up in order to stop Red Hawk. June decides to wrap her arm around his face while she removes the chip from his neck. Red Hawk commands David to attack June, He bites her arm and she screams in pain, The gang was shocked from David's actions. June finally removes the Evil Command Chip off of David and returns to normal, David apologizes to June for biting her until the F.B.I. surrounds both David and June, She begs the F.B.I. to leave David alone, Rocket goes next to June and when she starts crying her tears we're big and some of them fell on Rocket. The F.B.I. arrest Red Hawk and decides to leave David in peace, the gang shrinks David and June back to normal size, The F.B.I. wasn't trying to capture David, they wanted him to be a Jr. F.B.I. Agent and have his gadgets created to protect the innocent, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain David becomes a Giant again and steps on the stage and says "Sorry!" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
